


Oxygen

by galaxystiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Graduation, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystiel/pseuds/galaxystiel
Summary: Five times Castiel found himself unable to breathe, and one time it had never been more natural.





	

**1.**

When Castiel first met Dean, he couldn’t breathe.

No, he physically couldn’t breathe. It was freshman year and he was changing after gym class. He’d managed to take it easy, a note from his doctor explaining his asthma meant he couldn’t do a whole lot of physical exercise. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was thirty different types of deodorant cans being sprayed in the locker room, and Castiel felt his throat begin to tighten alarmingly.

It only took a few seconds for him to realise he was having a full blown asthma attack, and he struggled to pull his shirt on before he sank to the floor. He didn’t want to pass out half-naked in gym class, this wasn’t the reputation he wanted to have hanging over him.

His lungs wouldn’t expand, as if they were already full. Castiel felt panic descend and began to wheeze, trying desperately to get more oxygen into his body.

“Woah, hey, are you okay?”

Castiel blinked as his hand came up to his throat. It felt like someone was sitting on his chest, like he was slowly suffocating. His inhaler – he needed his inhaler. His free hand came up to grab his bag, pulling it to the floor as his breath came in quick, short bursts. He was becoming light-headed, and couldn’t keep a grip on his backpack long enough to get to the equipment that would save his life.

“Move!” A voice rang out, and a green-eyed freshman pushed past the crowd of people gathering around him. “Asthma, right? Where’s your inhaler?”

Weakly, Castiel gestured for his bag, and Dean quickly dug through it, laying his hand on the small metal tube and holding it up, pushing the mouthpiece between Castiel’s lips.

“How many puffs?”

After only a brief hesitation, Castiel held up three fingers and Dean obliged, waiting a minute between each puff. A cool mist filled Castiel’s lungs, the relief instantaneous. His wheezing breaths actually got some oxygen into his lungs and the fogginess began to fade away.

It helped, but Castiel was still weak. His breathing slowed to a regular pace, although darkness still tinted his vision. After the final puff, Castiel’s head stopped spinning. When it became clear that he was going to be okay, everyone went back to getting dressed, uninterested now that the drama was over.

The boy – Castiel’s saviour – stuck around to help him dress, easily buttoning up his shirt.

“Thank you,” Castiel croaked, fully dressed and able to stand on his own. “I haven’t had an attack that bad in a long time.”

“Don’t worry about it. My kid brother has asthma, so I’m used to dealing with it. I’m Dean. You’re Castiel, right? I think we have algebra together.”

Castiel nodded weakly, pulling his bag over his shoulder. He was glad it was lunch time, food would hopefully help him get his strength back. He felt bad that he couldn’t contribute much to the conversation, mostly out of shyness, but it was clear that Dean didn’t mind.

“You want to have lunch with me and my friends? Yo, Benny, get Cas’ bag for him, will you? He’s sitting with us at lunch.”

Castiel blinked as a larger boy carried his bag for him, patting him on the shoulder and, a little lost but appreciative nonetheless, he nodded.

“I’d like that.”

 

* * *

**2.**

Castiel looked at himself in the mirror, his bow tie hanging loosely around his neck. Did he even want to go? Could he stand there, knowing how he felt about Dean, and see him play the perfect date to Lisa Braeden?

He just wanted to stay home, read a book, forget about the ache in his chest that had been there from the moment Dean had done his stunning promposal.

It had been perfect. And it had all been Castiel’s idea.

They’d been hanging out with their friends on the bleachers, idly chatting about senior prom and the perfect promposal. Benny had admitted that Andrea wanted to ask him instead of the social norm, and she’d spent weeks coming up with the perfect plan. She’d taken him out sailing on her father’s boat, and had ‘accidentally’ dropped her keys overboard. Benny, ever the gentleman, had dived after them, and when he surfaced, saw her keyring, displaying a large anchor on the front, had an engraved message on the back, asking him to prom.

Castiel practically swooned at the romantic nature. He’d admitted he’d never say no to something like that. It proved that Andrea knew Benny well enough to create the perfect promposal. He’d reluctantly confessed that his ideal promposal would involve a locker full of flowers.

Which was how Dean had asked Lisa. A locker full of snapdragons and peonies, _Castiel’s_ favourite flowers. She’d been overwhelmed and kissed Dean in the middle of the hallway.

So that evening, when Balthazar turned up at his home, spelling out ‘prom?’ on his lawn with small tea lights, Castiel had accepted without a second thought.

The sound of his doorbell had Castiel tying his bowtie swiftly, checking his hair and heading downstairs with a forced smile, he didn’t expect to find Dean in his living room.

Castiel’s mouth when dry as he stared at the form fitting tuxedo, the green silk pocket square that so perfectly matched Dean’s eyes. He looked so handsome, it took Castiel’s breath away.

“W-what are you doing here, Dean? Shouldn’t you be picking Lisa up now?”

Dean shifted, his shoulders tense. “I told her you were riding with us. I didn’t want you travelling alone.”

Castiel blinked. “I won’t be alone. I have a date, Dean. Balthazar is picking me up in a few minutes. Nobody told you?”

“You have a date?” Dean croaked, clearing his throat after a moment. “Right. Course you do. Balthazar, huh? That’s… that’s great.”

They stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence until the doorbell rang, startling them both.

Castiel answered it with a smile, stepping aside as Dean swept past them, muttering that he’d see them there.

“Was that Dean Winchester?” Balthazar asked, confused, as he pressed a snapdragon into Castiel’s buttonhole.

Castiel looked down at the flower and softened, taking Balthazar’s arm with a more genuine smile. “Yeah, he didn’t realise I had a date and didn’t want me to ride alone.”

“Sweet of him,” Balthazar commented idly, escorting Castiel to their limo. “Shall we, darling?”

It was a better night than Castiel had expected, and Balthazar was a perfect gentleman, albeit a little boring. Somewhere in the middle of prom, Lisa slapped Dean and stormed out, angrily. Castiel knew where his priorities lay and immediately ditched Balthazar with only a small amount of guilt, wanting to make sure Dean was okay.

He seemed a little embarrassed, but not upset. He didn’t even look all that surprised. “You wanna get out of here and go for some milkshakes?”

Castiel smiled. “Sounds good.”

 

* * *

**3.**

The Roadhouse was still open, especially considering the early hour. Castiel was surprised to learn that they’d barely been at prom for two hours before ditching. He felt a little bad about blowing Balthazar off so early now, but at the same time he didn’t regret a thing. Dean needed him.

They talked about some of the scandalous outfits they’d seen, some of the stranger couples, laughing as they both eagerly drank their strawberry milkshakes.

“So what happened with Balthazar? You looked like you were having fun. Why’d you ditch him?”

Castiel shrugged, averted his eyes to his milkshake, which he stirred idly with his straw. “He was nice, and I was having fun. But you’re my best friend and your date just slapped you and walked out. You needed me more than he did.”

“Wait, what? You shouldn’t have done that, Cas!” Dean looked incredibly guilty at the information. “Jesus, I was fine. You shouldn’t have blown off your date for me.”

Castiel shrugged again. “I’m right where I want to be. Besides, Balthazar is a sweet guy, but I only said yes because nobody else asked me.”

Dean calmed down at the explanation, and ordered them both a refill on their milkshakes. “How did he ask you, anyway? Did you get your perfect promposal?” There was an undertone of bitterness in his voice, one that Castiel felt was mirrored in his own expression, but they both quickly suppressed it.

“It was nice, I guess. He did the whole candles on my lawn thing, and threw pebbles at my window.” Castiel shrugged. “I guess he didn’t want to do the whole flowers thing after you’d already stolen that for Lisa.”

Dean pulled a strange face and averted his eyes. “Lisa’s locker number is 285.”

Castiel blinked at the non-sequitur. “So?”

“Yours is 258.”

Castiel was still confused, and he sighed as Dean’s comment clarified nothing. “Congratulations, you can read numbers. What – _oh_!” His jaw dropped as he realised what Dean was saying.

“I paid a freshman to fill your locker with your favourite flowers. I was gonna be there when you opened them, had a big speech all planned out, how I was going to ask you.”

Castiel couldn’t breathe. He could feel the blood pounding in his head, unable to do anything except stare at Dean like an idiot. The promposal had been meant for him? Did that mean…?

“He must have gotten the numbers mixed up. I didn’t know until Lisa opened her locker and then I couldn’t tell her about the mistake, it would humiliate her and she didn’t deserve that. So I played along. It was always meant to be for you, Cas.”

When Dean stopped speaking, Castiel sucked in a huge gulp of air. “Does this mean…?”

Dean gave a jerky nod, and Castiel practically crawled over their table to press their lips together, framing Dean’s cheeks with his hands.

“Does this mean…?” Dean began, hopefully, but Castiel cut him off with another kiss.

“Yes,” he murmured against Dean’s lips. “Me too.”

 

* * *

**4.**

“Why did I sign up for this? Why me?”

Castiel paced anxiously behind the curtain, not sure what he’d gotten himself into. Public speaking was one of the worst things in the world for Castiel, up there with asthma attacks and microwave pizzas. Yet somehow, he’d been nominated valedictorian for their high school graduation and he had to make a speech.

Writing it had been hard enough. Castiel had spent the last week in his bedroom, perfecting the two pages that were now tucked into his inside pocket. He had a moment of panic, clutching at his chest to make sure the papers were actually there. The gesture alarmed Dean, suddenly panicking that Cas was having an asthma attack.

“Cas, breathe, okay? Relax. Jesus, it’s just a speech, nobody is gonna care if it’s not perfect. Just go out there and do your best, all right? I’m gonna be right there watching you, so just keep your eyes fixed on me. You’ll do great.”

Castiel accepted the brief kiss that was pressed to his lips before Dean disappeared out into the audience. Of course, without his boyfriend there to help calm him down, Castiel was working himself up into a full-scale frenzy, trying his best to focus on his breathing because he really didn’t want another asthma attack right now. He only just managed to focus as the principal announced his name.

“Please welcome this year’s valedictorian, Mr. Castiel Novak!”

With shaky legs, Castiel made his way out to the podium, his heart thudding as he could feel everyone’s eyes on him. He pulled his speech out and pressed the papers down, clearing his throat as his eyes scanned the room. He couldn’t breathe, he thought he was going to pass out, but then his eyes locked onto Dean in the third row and suddenly, he relaxed.

“Good afternoon, honoured guests. Administration, teachers, parents, family members, friends, and of course, _us_ , the class of ’16. That doesn’t flow half as well as I’d like. We weren’t lucky enough to get the class of ’69 or even ’84. We just got sixteen, which happens to correspond to Gordon Walker’s literacy test score.”

He was pleased by the titter of laughter, since presentation was part of what worried Castiel about his speech. He wasn’t sure that he would be able to deliver the speech in a way that would make people laugh. He wasn’t really a funny person, that was usually all left to Dean. Dean was the entertainer, the crowd pleaser.

“Before I get started, I just want to thank Charlie Bradbury for her amazing computer skills, hacking into the teacher’s laptops and finding me enough blackmail material to secure my place as valedictorian. I’m kidding, Principal Crowley.” He added, swiftly, feeling confidence swell inside him at the wide grin on Dean’s face.

“Today is our last day as high school students. Tomorrow, we’re going to wake up as adults, and have to start the journey to the rest of our lives.”

His speech made people laugh and cry in equal measures. It was moving and had everyone enraptured, listening to him speak about the last four years with fondness, and the future with passion. For the first time, Castiel felt wistful that this chapter in his life was over, but felt the stirrings of anticipation towards what was to come.

“Congratulations, class of 2016. Be awesome.”

At the explosive applause and loud cheering of his classmate as they threw their graduation caps up into the air, Castiel’s eyes once again sought out Dean’s in the crowd and he smiled.

Whatever was to come, he was ready for it.

 

* * *

**5.**

Castiel didn’t attend his college graduation ceremony.

He hadn’t planned to, since Dean’s graduation across the country was on the same day. Castiel had been planning on surprising him with a visit, so they could spend the day together before travelling home. He’d coordinated his plans with Sam, who’d asked Dean to buy him a ticket and then pulled out at the last minute with some excuse or other.

Everything worked out well, he caught a flight from Boston to San Jose, and then a bus to Stanford. It was dark by the time he got there, and Castiel was exhausted, but seeing Dean would make the journey worth it.

He hadn’t counted on the fact that the night before graduation, his boyfriend would be throwing a huge party. His roommate, Ash, answered the door and welcomed Castiel inside.

“Dean’s just gone out for more beer!” He called, trying to be heard over the deafening roar of the speakers, some popular song that Castiel had heard played on the radio. “He’ll be back soon, grab yourself a drink and make yourself at home, Cas!”

Castiel shifted uncomfortably in the doorway, not relishing the idea of having to enter a house full of complete strangers without Dean there as a buffer, but recognising that his only other option was to wait in the hallway. That would look weird, so he stepped inside and picked up a cup of beer, not even pretending to take a sip. The dorm was so full, it was hard to even get moved, but Castiel pushed through the crowd to the kitchen.

It was too hot in the dorm. There was no air conditioning, June was a hot month to start with, and paired with a significant number of drunken students, it was safe to say that Castiel was melting. With the intense heat, the beer seemed more appealing and Castiel drained his cup, deciding to just wait outside for Dean after all. This really wasn’t his scene.

He pushed back to the living room just as Dean returned; Castiel’s heart stopped at the sight of a blonde girl clinging to his arm and Dean was doing absolutely nothing to shake her off. For just a moment, Castiel felt the worst betrayal of his life. Biting his lip, he pushed his way out of the door, refusing to look in Dean’s direction, even when his boyfriend called after him.

He leaned against the wall, gulping in breaths of cool air and swiping at his sweaty forehead. He didn’t look up when Dean appeared next to him, knowing it couldn’t be anyone else.

“I think that might have been the most unpleasant experience of my life,” he cracked a small smile as he stared down at his feet.

Dean snorted, and Castiel could hear the amusement in his voice when he replied. “I don’t know how you managed four years of college without attending a single party,” he murmured. “Cas, what you just saw…”

“I know,” Castiel interrupted, raising his eyes to meet Dean’s, softening. “Trust me, Dean, I know. For a split second, yeah, I was upset, but I know you. I know _us_.”

With a warm smile, Dean reached out and pulled Castiel close, burying his head in his neck. “That’s why I love you, and nobody else could ever compare. C’mon, there’s something I want to talk to you about, and I can barely hear myself think here. Let’s go for a walk.”

Dean’s idea of a walk was to head to a park a couple of blocks away, lying on the grass and pulling Castiel down next to him.

“That was some walk,” Castiel teased.

Huffing out a laugh, Dean rolled onto his side and took Castiel’s hand. “Yeah, well I remembered that you had a long journey to get here. It’s amazing to see you, Cas. I’m glad you’re gonna be here, even though it means you miss your own graduation.”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

Dean sat up suddenly, the movement taking Castiel by surprise. “The fact that I know you mean that sincerely is everything to me, Cas. You know that everyone doubted we’d make it to this point, since we were at opposite sides of the country? But we made it work, and I never doubted it for a second. This is how it’s meant to be, you and me for the rest of our lives.”

Castiel’s mouth went dry at Dean’s declaration. It was the most Dean had ever spoken about the certainty of their future, although Castiel had always known they were both on the same page. It was how they worked. He rolled over too, still clinging to Dean’s hand tightly, and froze at the open black box Dean was clutching in his other hand.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while now, and I was going to do it when I got home. I wasn’t counting on you turning up here, but right now has never seemed more right to ask you, Cas. I’ve been in love with you since we were fourteen years old, and I’ll love you for the rest of my life.” Dean’s hand shook, but his voice remained steady.

“I’m not saying we have to rush this, we have the rest of our lives together, but I gotta put it out there now that this is what I want for us. So I’m asking you, Cas, will you marry me?”

Castiel just stared at Dean, stunned by the unexpected proposal. Breathing didn’t occur to him, terrified that if he broke this moment, that if he took a breath then the world would restart and this would all be a dream. He’d thought maybe in a few years, he’d have to be the one to ask Dean, so to know that Dean had been thinking of their future was more than Castiel could ever have hoped for. He sat up, and pulled Dean in for a fierce kiss, feeling tears sting his eyes.

Laughing into Castiel’s mouth, Dean murmured that he would take that as a yes, and then pulled him down to the grass to kiss him some more.

 

* * *

**+1.**

Castiel looked at himself in the mirror for a long moment, before turning to his brother and holding out his arms.

“How do I look?”

“Like a million bucks, kiddo. Dean is gonna freak when he sees you.” It spoke volumes to how happy Gabriel was for him, that he’d abstained from making jokes for the whole morning. Then again, today promised to be the happiest day of Castiel’s life, so maybe Gabriel was just trying to add to that.

Laughing, Castiel ran his hands through his hair again, trying to get it to lie flat, but failing miserably.

“Leave it. You know he’s just gonna mess it up again anyway at the altar. Besides, you look kinda like a businessman with flat hair. It’s weird.”

Castiel took the advice, leaving his hair sticking up. Sex hair, Dean called it, and the thought made Castiel smile.

“You ready?” Sam stuck his head around the door and grinned. “You look great, Cas. Dean’s ready when you are.”

Smiling, albeit a little nervously, Castiel nodded. “I’m ready,” he spoke confidently. It wasn’t a lie. Today was the day he got to pledge to everyone that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Dean, and nothing could ever be more true.

The ceremony itself was like a blur of tears and thudding heartbeats. Dean’s vows were heartfelt and even a little funny, and when Castiel read his own vows, he could see happy tears shining in Dean’s eyes. It was perfect.

“You may now kiss your husband.” Benny finished, shooting them both a wink.

Castiel met Dean’s eyes and grinned widely, and then they were reaching for each other, lips meeting as if nothing could ever be more natural than this.

When they separated, and their hands linked together, they murmured their first declarations of love as a married couple.

Turning to their cheering friends and family, Castiel took a deep breath and stepped down from the altar, Dean at his side.

Where he always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> [MY TUMBLR](http://blueeyedangel.co.vu)


End file.
